<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steve, I Think Peter's In Love by azalea_21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321424">Steve, I Think Peter's In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21'>azalea_21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Peter Is Peter Stark-Rogers, Peter and Johnny are teenagers, SteveTony, i dont know what this is, spideytorch - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is dating someone, the avengers (his family) kinda knows who but wants to wait for him to tell them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steve, I Think Peter's In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 1 maybe? It was supposed to be a short drabble, idk what happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+</p><p>      Tony was the one who noticed it first. At first it was too fleeting to notice but it was kind of hard to notice that instead of making comments on bad parts about the star wars movie (the latest sequel) they were watching, Peter was hiding snorts and laughter with his hand while texting someone. Tony raised his eyebrows, not so subtly nudging Steve who was beside him, too engrossed in watching Finn and Poe run from stormtroopers to notice but tilted his head enquiringly towards where Tony was signalling with his eyes- pointedly. </p><p>Steve, safe to say looked shock too because this was Star Wars, Peter! what was he doing? He in turn nudged Bucky who was sitting on the carpet, playing with Clint’s hair instead of watching the movie. Bucky furrowed his eyebrows confusingly at Peter and then gently tugged at Clint’s hair to signal him. </p><p>By the time the the signals had gotten to Natasha, Bruce, Thor and Sam - the whole crew of avengers tower were now watching their resident teenager grinning down at his phone. </p><p>Peter didn’t notice until it was too late of course, lifting his head with a shocked expression etched on his face at seeing his two parents smiling at him teasingly and the other adults (except for Bruce, he had a sense of pity for the kid) in turn smirking at his quickly reddening face. </p><p>‘‘Um, you guys okay?’‘ Peter asked nervously, quickly clicking his phone off and pocketing it. </p><p>‘‘Who you texting, Pete?’‘ Clint was the one who asked which led to Bucky hitting him on the forehead. Clint muttered an ‘‘Ow’‘ and rubbed his forehead with a pout. </p><p>‘‘Let the boy text who he wants’‘ Natasha spoke up and gave Peter a reassuring smile. </p><p>Peter shifted uncomfortably and moved to get up but Sam had slung an arm around him, keeping him in place. </p><p>‘‘Yeah. Let the boy text who he wants and tell us who it is’‘ Sam grinned mischievously, hand creeping onto Peter’s pockets. Lucky for him, his resident spy and assassin aunts and uncles had taught him about fast reflexes which means he managed to jump out of Sam’s grip before his hand can touch Peter’s phone. </p><p>Tony and Steve exchanged a look, a silent conversation between them and wondering if they should intervene on the rest of the team teasing their son. </p><p>‘‘Is it MJ?’‘ Tony asked instead. Steve facepalmed and heaved a heavy sigh when Peter spluttered indignantly. </p><p>‘‘Why-MJ’s my friend’‘ He insisted. </p><p>‘‘We know, but friends don’t make you smile that big’‘ Tony pointed like the smart-ass he was. </p><p>‘‘I don’t know about that, Bucky makes me smile pretty big’‘ Clint contested, looking up at Bucky with a shit-eating grin. </p><p>‘‘Okay hawkguy, we know you guys aren’t just friends which just proves my point’‘ Tony stated, turning back towards his son with a grin. </p><p>Peter covered his face with his hands and mumbled something. </p><p>‘‘What was that, Pete?’‘ Steve tried the gentle approach, smiling encouragingly. </p><p>Peter huffed in annoyance, glaring at everyone in sight. </p><p>‘‘I said, can’t I have some sense of privacy? It’s my right you know’‘ He stated indignantly before stomping off like the moody teenager he is. </p><p>‘‘Whew, talk about hormones’‘ Tony clicked his tongue. </p><p>‘‘Tony..’‘ Steve looked at his husband with raised his eyebrows and Tony sighed. </p><p>‘‘Okay okay, he’s right. Everyone back off from Peter until he’s ready to tell us’‘ Tony announced to the room. </p><p>Everyone in the room nodded understandingly and turned back towards the movie. It lasted for about 2 minutes before Bruce finally spoke up. </p><p>‘‘I know who it is.’‘ </p><p>All eyes turned towards Bruce but Steve held up a hand before anyone can get a word in </p><p>‘‘Mind keeping it to yourself, Bruce?’‘ Steve asked, eyes pleading to understand. </p><p>Bruce nodded and mimed zipping his lips which made Clint and Sam groan in protest. </p><p>+</p><p>  The whole movie night incident was forgotten for a while and the next time they had a Star Wars marathon was 2 weeks later. This time, Peter had invited someone over and had told his parents beforehand to not act weird or he will bolt from this tower and to Clint’s apartment in Bed-Stuy faster than Iron Man can suit up. Tony agreed but couldn’t stop grinning and Steve reassured that the avengers would be on their best behaviour. </p><p>Which they all agreed to be except for when Peter walked out of the elevator with none other than Johnny Storm from the Fantastic Four. Tony almost choked on his coffee and Steve looked like he wanted to drop dead right then and there. </p><p>‘‘Oh look it’s Reed Richard’s brother-in-law’‘ Tony mumbled, elbowing Steve in the ribs so hard it was fortunate he was a super soldier or he would’ve doubled over. </p><p>Clint, who was hanging out at the counter of the kitchen with the perfect view of what was happening right now was laughing into his hand &amp; Bruce who was preparing dinner had an amused smile on his face.</p><p>“Hi Mr Stark, Captain.” Johnny waved and smiled good naturedly as Peter mumbled something under his breath and steered him to one of the couches in the rec room.</p><p>Steve seemed to get his bearings quickly and gave Johnny a polite smile. “Johnny, good to see you. How’s Sue and the rest?” He asked, gently pulling Tony to the kitchen so he wouldn’t completely burst in front of their son on and could possibly be their son’s friend/more than a friend.</p><p>“Same old same old, i’m off babysitting duty tonight so Peter invited me for a good old fashioned Star Wars marathon” Johnny replied, grinning at Peter as he did.</p><p>Steve and Tony watched- amazed- as their son’s face turned an alarmingly shade of red that could beat Steve’s when he was attempting to flirt with Tony ages ago.</p><p>“Oh god it’s like watching a re-run of the Tony &amp; Steve romance” Bucky groaned miserably which made Clint and Bruce ignore all kinds of subtlety as they laughed at the statement.</p><p>+</p><p>   Unfortunately, Peter had only introduced Johnny as his friend and not something else and honestly who could blame his state of denial, just look at his parents? It took them years of pining and some serious avenger-meddling, plus a near death sacrificial near death experience to get them to where they are now. </p><p>‘‘So, Peter and.. Johnny’‘ Tony started on the night that their son invited the human torch over as he joined Steve in bed. Steve closed the book he was reading and set it aside so Tony could snuggle up to him comfortably. </p><p>‘‘Peter said they were friends’‘ Steve pointed out and Tony hid a disbelieving snort where he was hiding his face in Steve’s chest. </p><p>‘‘And you believe him?’‘ Tony lifted his head slightly to look at his husband with raised eyebrows. </p><p>Steve rolled his eyes fondly as his hand played with Tony’s soft hair. </p><p>‘‘I believe we should let Peter have his privacy and trust that he’ll tell us when he’s ready’‘ </p><p>Tony hummed in agreement but then it turned into a groan of frustration. </p><p>‘‘But why Johnny Storm? How did they even become close? Did Reed and Sue invite Peter to playdates without me knowing?’‘ Tony gave a faux gasp as a thought descended on him. </p><p>‘‘.. You think Peter is secretly helping Reed in his lab? Is he betraying me and Bruce?’‘ </p><p>Steve let out a laugh and placed a kiss on Tony’s forehead while the other man was pouting away at his own thoughts. </p><p>‘‘Stop thinking so hard, Tony. they probably have mutual friends in school’‘ Steve tried to reassure him but it was hardly working. </p><p>+</p><p>  Peter thought he was slick, he really did. He only ever invited Johnny over during the day - the boy never stayed the night. The only physical thing they did was fist bumps and high fives and he made sure Johnny never looked at him like that when they were anywhere near the other avengers after the first time he brought him over. Tough luck though because even a blind man could see it though. Or in Clint’s case - a deaf man.</p><p>     He narrowed his eyes slightly when Johnny casually slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders and the brunette gently took the arm off - stuttering something about getting some sodas and then throwing Clint a look before running to the kitchen.</p><p>Johnny sighed and scratched his head idly, making Clint feel kinda sorry for the kid.</p><p>He remembered wanting to touch Bucky almost all the time when they were a thing but not a thing and nobody knew about their thing. Thankfully, now he could because their thing became a relationship and Clint was so happy they did.</p><p>He wondered if Peter was going through the same thing. He’s never talked about girls before - except for MJ, his best friend. But even if he was gay or bi - Tony and Steve and the avengers were literally the last person that he would have problems with.</p><p> “Hey, Johnny” Clint called out, making the blonde turn to him with a soft smile.</p><p>“Hawkeye” He nodded. Clint rolled his eyes at the formality and made himself comfortable next to the teenage fantastic four hero.</p><p>“You’re here almost every day, I think you can call me Clint now” He reassured him.</p><p>Johnny nodded and then looked back up to the movie that was on. They were watching Fast and Furious. Very romantic.</p><p>Clint wondered if he should ask the burning question or not, he wasn’t Peter’s parent. He should’ve called Tony or Steve but Peter would definitely chicken out if his parents were involved so maybe he should step in and be the voice of reason. Oh wow, if Nat could see him now.</p><p>“So... You and Peter...”</p><p>Oh great Hawkeye, nice start. Clint was mentally chastising himself when Johnny laughed, knowing how uncomfortable this was making the avenger.</p><p>“Peter and I... like each other” Johnny responded.</p><p>“That’s great!” Clint said but the look Johnny gave him didn’t make it like it was such a great thing.</p><p>“Isn’t it?” Clint asked.</p><p>“Yes! It’s great...” Johnny agreed, a soft smile appearing on his face. Aw man, Clint shouldn’t have said anything.</p><p>“But..?” Clint pressed on, determined to get an answer as to why they were hiding it.</p><p>“Oh well... Peter doesn’t want Captain America and Mr.Stark to know” Johnny explained.</p><p>Clint raised his eyebrows in surprise.</p><p>“The son of a gay couple doesn’t want his gay parents to know he’s gay?” Clint asked.</p><p>Johnny laughed suddenly and Clint looked like he was insane. What the hell?</p><p>“Oh no no! Peter isn’t worried about that! He just doesn’t want them to start worrying or worse - give him the talk”</p><p>Clint pulled a face and contemplated this information. Steve would be relentless about the talk and would badger Johnny with questions. Tony on the other hand would just be cool about it (after he was sure that Peter wasn’t doing science stuff with other scientists) but once he was okay with it, then he could go overboard too like rent a whole theme park for them or something.</p><p>The kid was smart, Clint could give him that.</p><p>“Well it won’t be long till they officially find out anyway.. right JARVIS?” Clint emphasised his point by asking the AI who had eyes all over the tower.</p><p>“You are quite possibly right, Mr Barton” The AI managed to answer and somehow sound smug for an artifical intelligence robot.</p><p>Clint shrugged at Johnny as if to say “see?” but the teenager just shook his head with an amused smile.</p><p>“Have you forgotten that Peter is Stark’s son? Of course he knows JARVIS watches everything. Which is why we only ever do stuff at my place” Johnny pointed out.</p><p>“Man, that kid is smart” Clint mumbled out loud this time, shaking his head.</p><p>Johnny nodded solemnly. “It kinda sucks though, i feel like a dirty secret sometimes” He mumbled the last part which Clint may or may not have caught even with his ear aids on but he could lip read pretty well.</p><p>Which was why he clapped a hand on the boy’s shoulder and gave him a small encouraging smile.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>Peter heard everything. Of course he did, and damn was he that obvious with Johnny that even Clint figured it out?</p><p>After Clint left, they continued hanging our until Sue called Johnny back home to babysit and he didn’t even bother to give Peter a “bro” hug before leaving.</p><p>And it hurt. Gave him a slight tugging at his chest like someone was squeezing it to see how much he could endure.</p><p>He left to the rooftop of the tower, sitting on the ledge like he wasn’t a clumsy idiot who could fall off anytime but it gave him a sense of calmness. Whenever things got too much, he would look out at the Manhattan skyline and try to imagine that his problems were not as big as it was.</p><p> </p><p>This one was pretty big though. He should just tell his parents about Johnny. Like really tell them, basically outing himself. It’s not like they would care much. It’s just that Peter sometimes feels like his parents were too involved in his life. He loves the attention when he was younger but he was 16 now and if both of them found out about Johnny, they would be relentless. It sounds ridiculous and yet what’s more ridiculous than having Captain America &amp; Iron Man as his dads?</p><p>“Oh, i know that look” Peter startled at the voice, whipping his head around to locate where it came from.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Uncle Buck, I could’ve fell” He gestured towards the ledge manically.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky shrugged and made himself comfortable right next to Peter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, i would’ve caught you kid. No problem” Bucky replied calmly. Peter opened his mouth to protest but then stopped because he would. Him and Clint and Nat and anyone else in this tower would do anything to make sure he’s okay. He felt a pang of guilty at that because him keeping Johny away from them was something that was definitely not right. </p><p>‘‘You look as miserable as when Steve told Tony he couldn’t buy his way in for you to ride that rollercoaster when you were 4′‘ Bucky said, his metal arm ruffling Peter’s hair slightly. </p><p>He would normally complain but this time it felt comforting so he just slouched down more and sighed. </p><p>‘‘I feel bad keeping Johnny a secret’‘ He mumbled helplessly. </p><p>‘‘What secret?’‘ Bucky responded amusingly and Peter threw him a look that made the older man laugh. </p><p>‘‘We all clearly know you’re dating him. Go at your own pace to tell your parents, kid. There’s literally no rush.’‘ He reassured. </p><p>‘‘I can’t! Johnny told Clint he felt like a dirty secret’‘ </p><p>The look of no surprise on Bucky’s face told Peter that he knew that already. Is there even anything that Clint knows that Bucky won’t know? </p><p>‘‘You gotta remember relationships are a two-way thing. Parents and adults aside, it all boils down to the fact that if you and Johnny are ready to go public. You’re a Stark-Rogers, kid and he’s a teenage superhero. There’s literally no hiding if you decide to show everyone. And to start, you have to make it clear with your parents. You know Steve and Tony would make sure nothing happens to you right?’‘ Bucky finished the last sentence with a small smile and Peter nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in determination as he took in what was being said. </p><p>‘‘The winter soldier just gave me dating advice’‘ Peter mumbled, burying his face in his hands. </p><p>Bucky moved to get up with one last pat on the shoulder for him. </p><p>‘‘I’ll make sure Hawkeye steps in next time, and knowing teenagers - I can guess what’s next’‘ He pulled a face. </p><p>Realisation on what Bucky was implying dawned on Peter and he made a face at that. ‘’Gross, please go away’’ and all he heard was Bucky’s retreating laughter.</p><p>So Peter guessed it was time to officially introduce his boyfriend huh?</p><p>Okay, he can do this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>